


Ugly Sweater

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ugly sweater party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: It's unfair that Derek Hale looks THAT good in an ugly christmas sweater





	

It wasn’t fair.

Even in the absolute ugliest Christmas sweater, Derek looked amazing. He actually looked really cute and approachable, compared to how closed off he usually looked in his suits that he wore to work everyday.

Someone up in HR thought that a Christmas sweater party would be a fun thing to do and everyone who wanted to participate would pay $5 and they’d use that money to add to their yearly donation to the orphanage down the street.

“Nice sweater Stilinski,” a voice said as they joined Stiles in the corner of the break room.

Stiles looked up to see Derek standing there, smiling at him.

“Oh uh – thanks.” Stiles wasn’t sure if he was being serious or making fun of him.

“You’re welcome. So, any big plans for the holidays?”

“No. Money’s kind of tight right now so I can’t make it back home to see my dad so I’ll be hanging out here.” Stiles loved his job but he did not make nearly enough money and he barely made his rent last month so he didn’t have money to fly back home. His dad was working overtime lately because they were short-staffed and he didn’t have the time to fly out to visit Stiles either.

“Oh?” Derek asked.

“It’s fine though. I’ve been saving up my vacation time so I can visit him next summer for a week.”

“Only a week?”

“You know Derek, for owning this company you don’t know a lot about how much time your employees get off,” Stiles said, half-joking. Derek may be his boss but he found that he was able to joke with him easily and most of the time Derek would roll his eyes but never actually get mad at Stiles for what he said.

“I didn’t know. Laura usually handles all that stuff. I can see if I can get you more time off if you’d like?”

Stiles was tempted to take Derek up on that offer but he didn’t want to take advantage of a liquored-up Derek who probably didn’t mean what he was saying.

“It’s fine. By the time June rolls around I should have enough time and hopefully enough money to make it back out to California.”

Stiles could drive out there but he wouldn’t make it there with his sanity in tact if he were cooped up in a car that long, all alone. Now would be an ideal time to make some friends in the city who might be game for a road-trip to California with Stiles.

The night went on and Stiles ended up winning the prize for Best Ugly Sweater. His prize was a $100 gift card and Stiles was SO going to buy himself some proper groceries this week.

Stiles got to work on Monday to find a note on his desk.

_Stilinski, please come to my office when you have a spare moment. -Laura Hale_  

Well shit, what did he do now? Stiles anxiously made his way upstairs to Laura’s office, hoping that she had a heart and wouldn’t fire him or something the week before Christmas.

Laura’s assistant let Stiles into her office, his anxiety levels shooting through the roof.

“Ms. Hale, you wanted to see me?” he asked.

“Stiles!” she said happily. Maybe he wasn’t getting fired after all.

“Please, take a seat. Want some coffee?”

“No thanks Ms. Hale.”

“Right well its come to my attention that you don’t have enough money or time to make it home this Christmas.”

Of course Derek told her.

“I uh – Ms. Hale I was just- I didn’t think he’d-“

“No no no Stiles it’s nothing bad. I just wanted to let you know that Derek and I are taking the company plane back home for Christmas and after a big of digging, turns out you’re from Beacon Hills too.”

“You know Beacon Hills?” Stiles asked.

“Derek and I grew up there. Our parents and sister still live there too. Anyways, we’re heading back there tomorrow evening and staying till just after New Years. We have space on the plane and we wanted to know if you’d like to join us. I’m sure your dad would love to have you home and I can’t imagine being in a big city all by yourself over the holidays is ideal.”

Stiles wasn’t sure what to say. Surely this was a joke. No way that the owners of the company were offering him a free plane ride home for the holidays.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah seriously. I like you Stiles and you work so hard for us and deserve this.

Plus, my brother has a soft spot for you and I’m sure he’d like to spend time with you outside of the office.”

“He does? I thought he hated me.”

“He’s not great with emotions. He really does like you. If you weren’t an employee I’d be pushing him to ask you out finally. I need to get back to work now but be ready by 8pm tomorrow and Derek and I will swing by your place to pick you up and we’ll head to the airport.”

Stiles nodded absentmindedly, making his way out of the door and re-playing everything Laura had just said to him. Derek liked him, romantically. Maybe Stiles’ crush wasn’t unrequited after all.

If Stiles was mentally planning a new job hunt so that he could leave Hale Inc. and so he could ask Derek out without any conflicts of interest, well that was his business.


End file.
